Nostalgia
by zeurin
Summary: Wade Wilson wakes up years later from his horrible twist as Weapon XI and is offered a position as a teacher at Xavier's school. Bubbly children and vengeful mutants everywhere. Will he survive?


After watching X-men origins, I found myself drawn to Deadpool's character. He's just so interesting and different. I was curious to see how he'd get along with the other X-men characters I adore, so this just sprang up out of nowhere.

It's kind of like Wade's first day with them. We'll see how this goes. :)

* * *

His first day there was… strange, to say the least, but very interesting. The minute he stepped foot on campus, he was attacked by an angry Cajun thief, which Wade had to admit he deserved, as it was his fault Gambit was trapped on the island a decade ago. A few swishing blades and exploding cards later, some telekinetic redhead popped up out of nowhere and pinned them down until they resolved their fight without resorting to violence. The redhead then called up a strange, platinum-haired Kenyan woman to calm down the swamp rat… Good riddance.

Wade couldn't help but feel awkward as Red began to show him around campus. He had never seen so many mutants in one place. And most of them were kids, in their teens or younger. Well, it _was_ a school, after all, but it brought unwelcome memories of Wade's own education, or rather, the meager time spent in public schooling before he darted off to serve his country, that was technically considered his education, but in reality did nothing to educate him in preparation for the real world. Who cares about the area of a triangle when you were in danger of getting your head blown off?

Wade had been popular in school. He couldn't help it with his athleticism, his way with the ladies, and how he back-talked the teachers into humiliation. But now, as a full-grown man reentering the one institution he thought he'd rid of forever, it was strange. Nostalgia flowed through him as he watched two boys playing basketball. He had been on the team his sophomore and junior years… He had been a little short back then, not having hit his growth spurt until summer before senior year, but he gave it his best and made the varsity team. Chick dug that.

Suddenly, one of the players tripped the other and a small fight blew out. One of them exploded into steel while the other projected bones from all over his body and snarled at his opponent. Wade blinked. Never mind… This was _nothing_ like his high school.

Red tensed, "I'll be right back," she assured him before rushing to break up the forthcoming fight.

"Don't be long," he chimed after her with a wink, though not taking his eyes off the two boys. He had his bets on the metal one. Bones couldn't cut through metal. Creepy skeleton boy was going down. Fully engrossed in the scene at the basketball court, he didn't notice until it was too late when someone ran into him. He looked down to find a short, brunette girl.

"Oh, sorry!" She blushed, instantly bending down to collect the papers she had dropped in their collision.

"No problem," he bent to help her with her task.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" She asked, meekly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Xavier and the blue fuzz ball dragged me in. They saw potential for-" But before he could finish his sentence a loud whistle interrupted their conversation. He instantly stood up and suspiciously turned around.

The source of the sound was a willowy Asian girl with curious blue eyes. "_Damn_, you've got a great ass." His mouth nearly dropped. This was definitely not his high school. Girls used to be meek and mild. What happened? Though he couldn't say he minded…

The brunette girl rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She took the papers from Wade and smiled, "Do you have inhibitions, Jubilee?"

Jubilee made a shooing gesture at her friend, "Go away, Kitty. I call dibs on sugar bum, here!"

Kitty laughed, but left anyways, "I'll catch you two later!" She called over her shoulder.

Wade found himself speechless for a long time. He had hit on many girls unabashedly, but having one so blatantly do the same to him? It was beyond bizarre. "So… you live here?"

She flashed a pretty smile at him, "Yep," She took a long step forward and was suddenly in his personal space, "Seven years now." He was shocked by how her fingers skimmed his biceps. "I hope you're not just visiting… We need more eye candy like you around here."

All his enemies, and he had a lot of them, would laugh their asses off at how Wade Wilson had been rendered speechless by a feisty little teenage girl. He swallowed loudly. She was just so intimidating. And he wasn't a pedophile. In the good old days, he could just kill her and spare the awkwardness, but now… well, he didn't think too many people would be happy with that decision. Wade opened his mouth to hopefully say something clever and witty back, but he was saved at the last moment by an angry looking man.

"Jubes!" He barked, taking her shoulder, "What did I tell yah 'bout sexually assaulting the new kids?!"

Wade's eyes widened, "_Jimmy? _Jimmy Howlett? Is that you?"

Wolverine tensed immediately. He took a step in front of Jubilee, as though shielding her from the mysterious newcomer, "Maybe. Who's askin'?"

The former mercenary laughed out loud, "Wade Wilson!" He exclaimed, "Don't you remember me?!"

Wolverine raised an eyebrow, as though Wade was mentally unstable. He nudged his young Asian charge, who instantly understood and lightly dashed away, though not without sneaking numerous glances over her shoulder. He waited until she was out of sight before he spoke, "Listen here, kid. I don't know who you think you are, but-"

At that second, Red chose to reappear out of nowhere. She grinned at the two of them, "I see that you two have met. Logan, this is Wade Wilson, who's going to be living here from now on and Wade, this is-"

"I know who he is, Red," he irritably said, wishing that he could kill her as well, "Jimmy, how could you possibly not remember me after all those years?!"

Wolverine continued to blink and frown at him.

Wade sighed extravagantly, "Um, hello? Team X? Stryker? I've saved your life so many times, and you decapitated me, remember? Of course, I've decided to forgive you, 'cuz it was the healing factor I stole from you that saved me in the first place, but-"

"What the hell are yah talkin' about?!" He demanded, sounding extremely aggravated.

Jean quickly butt in, "Wade, Logan can't remember most of his past," she told him in a hushed tone, "He's suffered horrible amnesia. If you were part of his past, like you say you are, he can't remember you."

Wolverine shifted awkwardly for a minute, but it was true. Wade's face fell and he took pity on his former teammate, "Oh… well, in that case, we'll go out for drinks one day," he said, clasping his hand heavily on his shoulder, "I'll tell you everything. We worked together for years, man, so many stories," Wade grinned.

Logan grunted, uncomfortable, but secretly delighted at this potential insight to his past, "Find me tonight," he told him before walking away.

Wade was still grinning as he followed Jean into the mansion, "Wow, this is great. I thought he died or something! First Gambit, then Jimmy. Who's next? Just watch- I'm gonna-" He stopped to stare as he almost ran into an older version of the boy with eye beams whose power he stole as Weapon XI so many years ago…

* * *

I know Wade's a little out of character, but he feels out of place there and I think he probably would act that way. There's a new chapter coming soon, I promise, with more of his background explained. No, he didn't just materialize on campus one day with everyone being cool with that. There is a back story! ;)

Reviews=love


End file.
